The Naked Truth
by SnerkyOne
Summary: Sometimes the truth isn't exactly what it seems. Eva/Proctor
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. If I did, it would be a very different show. Probably on premium cable, too. :)

**Author's Note: **I was already on the Eva/Proctor bandwagon before episode 1X03, so the ending whipped me into a shipper frenzy. I am aware that the events of episode 1X04 contradict this story, but I decided I liked it too much to change it, so here it is! Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**The Naked Truth,**  
**Chapter One**

She came awake slowly, her mind fuzzy from the previous night's drinking. Cuban or not, she'd definitely had one too many drinks. Wincing against the dull ache located somewhere behind her left eye, she shifted positions, noticing the unfamiliar roughness of the sheets against her bare skin.

Great.

She was naked.

In a bed other than her own.

She didn't need to open her eyes to confirm that fact; these were certainly not her beloved 1000 thread-count Egyptian cotton sheets she was lying on. Still, she couldn't exactly lay there all day, pretending to be asleep. Eventually, she'd have to open her eyes, if only to determine exactly how stupid she'd been.

Or, more specifically, exactly who she'd been stupid with.

"Please, please, please," she silently begged the Powers that Be, "_please_ let it not be Chris... Anybody but Chris..."

Not that there was anything wrong with her young colleague, mind you. Chris was a great guy, and an even greater doctor. She liked spending time with him, and rather enjoyed their little flirting games but, when it came right down to it, she had zero interest in taking it any further than that. Problem was, she thought he might have other ideas, and if she'd been stupid enough to bed him last night, things were going to get complicated.

And she _hated_ complicated.

Well, in her love life, anyways...

She sat up slowly, squinting in an effort to make the room come into focus, when she noticed a figure standing in the doorway.

"Coffee?" the figure asked, the voice and accent unmistakable.

Proctor.

Her _boss_.

Crap!

"Well," she thought to herself as she collapsed back onto the bed, "at least it wasn't Chris..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. If I did, it would be a very different show. Probably on premium cable, too. :)

**Author's Note: **I was already on the Eva/Proctor bandwagon before episode 1X03, so the ending whipped me into a shipper frenzy. I am aware that the events of episode 1X04 contradict this story, but I decided I liked it too much to change it, so here it is! Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**The Naked Truth,  
Chapter Two:**

She laid there for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling in the hopes it could somehow provide her with answers as to what had happened the night before. How on earth had she made her way into Proctor's bed, of all places? She remembered having drinks with Warren and Chris, remembered a bit of harmless flirting, and then things got a bit fuzzy...

Something about Chris betting her she couldn't rescue their boss from Chatty Cathy's clutches... She clearly remembered wandering over to their table and sitting down way too close to an amused-looking Proctor; vaguely remembered the speculative glint in Cathy's eyes as Proctor put a steadying arm around her waist when they went to get another round of drinks; and... There was something else, something she couldn't quite get a hold of... Flashes of hushed conversations and throaty laughter, unfamiliar lips grazing heated skin, skilled hands seeking out bare flesh...

"I gather from your reaction that you are having regrets about last night?" he said, startling her. She'd actually managed to forget he was standing just a few feet away. She was really batting a thousand, wasn't she?

"Well, um... " she trailed off as she sat up, struggling to find an appropriate answer. She watched as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, depositing the coffees on the nightstand.

How exactly were you supposed to tell your boss that you had no recollection of having sex with him just a few hours ago? There really wasn't a Hallmark card for that particular occasion... "Are _you_ having regrets?" she asked, hoping to buy herself some time to come up with an answer that wouldn't make things even more awkward then they already were bound to be.

"Well, to be very honest, yes, I am," he replied.

She stared at him, thinking he must be kidding. She'd certainly never gotten any complaints before! Besides, while Proctor was definitely direct, this seemed a bit much. Still, she couldn't help feeling more than just a little insulted...

"Judging from your very indignant expression, I am going to guess you don't actually remember anything about last night?"

"I only remember bits and pieces," she admitted. "Rescuing you from Cathy and, um, other... random... things..."

"I think I'm hurt," he replied an an amused tone. "Could it be I'm not as good as I always thought I was?"

She kept quiet, once again wondering if he was being serious. He didn't seem the type to toot his own horn, so to speak, but then again... When it came right down to it, she really didn't know the man, did she?

"You know," he said, leaning in close, "I could refresh your memory, if you'd like. I'd be more than happy to oblige," he added as his lips grazed the side of her throat, sending her heart rate soaring.

"I, um," she trailed off, momentarily losing her train of thought as he dropped kisses along her collarbone. "I think that... maybe it's best if I... don't... remember..."

"And why is that, Dr. Zambrano?" he drawled as he ever-so-slowly worked his way back up to her mouth.

"Doesn't... seem... so important... right now," she managed to say just before he claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. Throwing caution to the winds, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and dragged him down onto the bed with her. After all, they'd already crossed the line; the fact that she didn't remember any of it was irrelevant. The damage was already done; no harm in finding out exactly what she'd missed, right?

"Eva--"

"Hmm-hmm," she mumbled in between kisses as she tugged at the hem of his shirt impatiently. The man was wearing way too many clothes, especially considering her current state of undress. She definitely need to fix that...

"We need to stop," he said as he struggled to pull away from her.

"Why?" she asked, reaching for him again. "It's not like we're doing anything we didn't do last night."

"Well, actually..." he replied distractedly as he tried to get away from her busy hands.

"Actually what?" she prompted, confused by his sudden one-eighty. She knew it wasn't for lack of interest; you didn't have to be a doctor to see the man was more than just a little 'interested.'

"We didn't... That is to say we, um..." He trailed off, seemingly at a loss for words.

"What, Proctor? What exactly did we do? Or not do?"

"Nothing happened."

"Excuse me?"

"We didn't have sex."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. If I did, it would be a very different show. Probably on premium cable, too. :)

**Author's Note: **I was already on the Eva/Proctor bandwagon before episode 1X03, so the ending whipped me into a shipper frenzy. I am aware that the events of episode 1X04 contradict this story, but I decided I liked it too much to change it, so here it is! Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**The Naked Truth,****  
Chapter Three:**

She stared at him, momentarily stunned into speechlessness.

"I know should have told you right away, instead of playing games, but--"

"We didn't have sex," she repeated, cutting him off.

"No, we didn't," he confirmed.

"But I'm... naked!"

"Yes, I am quite aware of that," he replied. "Nonetheless, nothing happened. Well," he added after a short pause, "maybe not _nothing_, but nothing that involved either one of us being naked. Had I known about naked part, though, we might be having a very different conversation right now."

"I don't understand... Why didn't we? I mean, I may not remember much about last night, but what I do remember was pretty damn good, so why--"

"You were drunk."

"I wasn't that drunk," she said stubbornly. "I'm Cuban."

"So you kept saying last night, though I'm not sure your claim of above-average tolerance to alcohol has any merit, all things considered; you were definitely _very_ drunk. I'd say the fact that you didn't remember anything this morning pretty much proves that."

"There was nothing to remember," she countered, not sure why she was arguing at this point. When she'd first seen Proctor in the doorway, she'd been fairly horrified, yet now she was upset that nothing had happened. What was wrong with her?

"That's not the point." He paused for a few moments, a pensive expression on his face. "Look, at this point in my life, sex is about more than just having another warm body in my bed. I need a connection beyond just the physical one."

"What does that mean, exactly?" she asked, frowning.

"I'm not saying I don't do casual on occasion – I do – but I'm just not interested in casual here. If you and I are ever going to go down this road, I want it to be because we both want it, not because we had one-too-many drinks."

"I thought you were all about living life to the fullest," she challenged.

"Does living to the fullest have to mean hopping from bed to bed, just because the opportunity presents itself?"

"Of course not," she replied, sighing. "I'm just confused, I guess. You certainly seemed willing enough, from what I can remember, so what happened to make you change your mind at the last minute?"

"Simple: I realized I liked you too much."

"Wow," she said, arching a eyebrow at him, "I have to admit, that's not one I've heard before."

"Perhaps I should explain a bit more," he allowed, a hint of a smile on his face. "In the short time we've known each other, you've made quite an impression on me. You're an outstanding doctor, one who not only takes care of her patients, but also cares about them; you manage to balance friendship and mentorship with your colleagues, knowing when to support them and when to challenge them; you definitely have an... interesting... sense of humor--"

"Don't forget about my killer body," she interrupted, grinning at him.

"That certainly doesn't hurt," he agreed, eyes lingering appreciatively over her form. "But the point is, I think there's the potential for something more than a quick fling here, and I didn't want one drunken encounter to prevent us from exploring that possibility, no matter how mind-blowing the sex might have been."

"_Might_ have been?" she queried in a mock-hurt voice.

"All right, _would_ have been," he allowed, rolling his eyes at her.

She considered what he'd said, saw the truth of it; this _could_ be something more than just sex, not that she really did casual all that much in the first place. "Okay," she finally said. "I get it. But there _is_ one more thing..."

"And what might that be?"

"I'm not drunk now," she pointed out as she reached for him again, "so how about we start exploring those possibilities?"

He didn't try to get away this time; in fact, he came quite willingly...


End file.
